Ep. 43: Forbidden Past Is Revealed
Forbidden Past Is Revealed is the forty-third episode of Gosei Sentai Dairanger. This is the second of a three-part story culminating the fate of Kou of the Howling New Star and Akomaru. Synopsis As Kou's birthday approaches and Daijinryuu ups the stakes, Kaku takes matters into his own hands as Akomaru prepares to go all out for a personal victory. Plot Ryuuseioh continues fighting Ikazuchi while the Dairanger keep fighting the Gorma Trio and Cotpotro. Lin goes to the captive mother and Akomaru but is blasted by the huge Ikazuchi. She falls down from a huge explosion. Kou's mother runs from her captor's clutches to Lin and protects her. She pleads to Shadam, who just arrived. Shadam won't hear of it and blasts at the both of them. Akomaru can't stand it and screams at him. Byakkoshinken, who is with Ryuranger, can't stand it. Byakkoshinken flies down from Ryuuseioh to attack Shadam in the face. Byakkoshinken lands on the ground and Shadam runs to the sword. Lin attacks Shadam. Ryuuseioh kicks Ikazuchi three times and tries his finisher. Akomaru commands his monster to retreat. Ryuuseioh is about to hit the monster but it disappears. Shadam grabs Byakkoshinken and runs off with him. The twin's mother shouts out for Byakkoshinken but it is too late. All the Gorma retreat. The five warriors gather around the mother and she thanks Lin and all of them. Meanwhile, Kaku and all the people of the city are still gaping at the dormant Daijinryuu. Just then, he energizes with red and becomes active again and blasts the city with a ray. Daijinryuu has hypnotized all the people of the city. Kameo, appears and runs to Kaku explaining to him what Daijinryuu had done. Back at the base, everyone has gathered and Ryou wants action. Kaku tells them they must find Kou. He asks Kou's mother some key questions. She explains to them that Kou is almost ten years old... And could be turned into a full-fledged Gorma unless they do something. She laments Byakkoshinken being taken. She pleads to Kaku for help. Kou, meanwhile is sleeping in the cave seen previously. Back outside, the hypnotized population stand still on the roofs of buildings. The whole group goes to the roof. Kaku tells the Dairanger what they don't want to hear. They all then depart, leaving Kaku alone. Kaku goes to his secret underground lair and gets on his cart once again. Meanwhile at the Gorma Palace, Akomaru, Shadam and Tenpou meet with the Emperor. Shaddam scolds Akomaru for talking out of line. One of the toadies then grabs Akomaru and depart despite his objections. Shadam seemingly looks at the Emperor with knowledge. Byakkoshinken swears the Dairanger will kill them. Zaidosu and the other Gorma laugh at him. One of the Gorma throw a tomato on Akomaru, dropping him on the floor. They all laugh at him. They start chanting then as Shadam smirks. Akomaru runs off. Master Kaku then shows his presence. Shaddam and he stare at each other. Later, on top of a mountain Ikazuchi howls in front of the moon. Both Ikazuki and Akomaru shed tears. It's Christmas and the Dairanger are sad. Kazu gives them each food and tries to look positive. The twin's mother looks over Lin's photo album in Lin's apartment as she fixes them tea. Lin mentions Akomaru and the mother explains that Akomaru is her son as well. Just then, Daigo runs in and follow him. Kaku has returned and tosses Byakkoshinken to Ryou and walks away. The Dairanger want him to come back but he doesn't. The mother and Byakkoshinken exchange words. She then places her ring in Byakkoshinken's mouth. She entrusts the sword with Ryou. The next day, the five Dairanger, Byakkoshinken, the twins' mother and Kameo go toward the cave in their jeep to get Kou. Akomaru and Ikazuchi watch them from afar. The sun is bright. The team runs up the mountain. Kou awakes and groans. Kou clutches his arm and rips his jacket open to reveal his tiger burn. He then starts glowing red. The team arrives at the shore and Byakkoshinken brings to their attention the entrance to the cave. The mother runs to it, only to be blocked by Ikazuchi and Akomaru. Akomaru reveals he is still growing Gorma third eye. Ikazuchi shifts and Akomaru jumps into Ikazuchi's back, using him as a as a vehicle. Ryou tells Kameo to get the mother to safety and then transforms into Dai Mugen. He tells her to climb inside him, which she does. The Dairanger transform and fight the two. Ikazuchi and Akomaru both attack from their third eyes. Kou continues groaning and then stops, being engulfed in red. He becomes Kibaranger and sits up. Daijinryuu continues dormant and Kaku ever vigilant. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * Kou's Mother: * : * : * : * : * : * : Notes *'Eyecatch' **'Featured Dairanger (Pre-Break):' KibaRanger **'Featured Dairanger (Post-Break):' KibaRanger *A credit for Master Kaku is seen during a scene with him in the opening for the episode. DVD Releases *''Gosei Sentai Dairanger'' Volume 5 features episodes 41-50.http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/dairenger.html *The complete Dairanger series was released in North America by Shout! Factory in 2015. See Also References Category:Gosei Sentai Dairanger Category:Sentai episodes Category:Sentai Christmas Episode Category:Written by Noboru Sugimura